Quest of Family
by People Person I'm Not
Summary: Formerly "Sibling Love and Rivalry." The story of Fili, Kili...Farria, and Fysa, their sisters. Movieverse, largely set on the quest to reclaim Erebor
1. Chapter 1

**I now present you with a new story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Five-year-old Farria ran lightly through the stone halls under the mountain, giggling as she wove through the adult dwarves with ease. She was dressed much like a dwarfish male. And her long brown-blonde hair was studded with tiny braids. As she ran past the adults she practiced her pickpocketing skills—at five years old she was already an accomplished thief, and the other dwarves living under the Blue Mountains had learned to keep their valuables out of the nimble dwarf-girl's reach.

Finally Farria reached the rooms allotted to her and her parents. As she went to enter, however, she was met by a foreboding sight—her Uncle Thorin, his face drawn.

Thorin looked down at his small niece. "You can't go in there right now, little one," he said gently, if a bit absently.

Farria frowned. "Why not?" she asked, knowing she needed somewhere to hide before she was cornered by angry dwarves demanding whatever she had stolen back.

As if reading her thoughts, Thorin frowned down at Farria. "Turn out your pockets." Farria shook her head violently, hair flying across her face. "Turn out your pockets," Thorin repeated, this time in what Farria thought of as his 'king voice,' even though he didn't technically have a kingdom to be king _of_.

Wide blue eyes, full of innocence, peered up at the dwarf king through a veil of hair. Not buying into the 'I'm small and cute, so you shouldn't yell at me' act, Thorin opened his mouth to speak. He was cut off, however, by a shriek issuing from the rooms behind him.

Farria immediately tried to bolt around Thorin to the door—the shriek was her mother's, for Durin's sake!—but her uncle scooped her up before she could make it. Ignoring Farria's protests of how she was perfectly capable of walking on her own, Thorin carried his little niece back to his rooms.

When they reached the rooms Thorin sat Farria on the bed and knelt in front of her.

"You know how you've seen dwarf women carrying babies?" Thorin asked, and Farria nodded impatiently. _Of course_ she knew—it wasn't like she was four anymore. "Well," Thorin continued, "your mama's going to have one of those. Your little brother or sister."

Farria nodded her understanding.

Thorin grinned at the small girl. "Good. Now, pockets."

Scowling, Farria obeyed.

Thorin and Farria spent the next few hours trying to return the various small items Farria had pilfered to their rightful owners.

When they were finally finished, the pair returned to Thorin's rooms.

Farria grabbed at a dagger Thorin had left on a table and started flipping it between her fingers.

Thorin grabbed the dagger from his five-year-old niece, eyes wide. "Don't do that," he snapped. "You'll hurt yourself."

Farria looked up at Thorin. "But I have lots of practice."

Thorin buried his face in his hands. "Do I even want to know?"

There came a knock on the door before Farria could respond, and Thorin went to answer it. A dwarf-woman with hands and arms slightly tinted with blood stood there. "Yes?" Thorin asked.

"Lady Dis has had her baby," the woman reported. "She is asking for you and her daughter."

Farria, upon hearing this, ran around Thorin and the woman. She dashed down the hall, and Thorin swore and raced after her.

When they reached the rooms where Farria lived, Thorin was out of breath and Farria was giggling.

Thorin looked at the laughing girl. "Remember, behave yourself. No jumping around, no being silly. Your mama will be very tired, and your brother or sister is little. Behave."

Farria scowled. "I _know_."

With a final warning glance at his niece, Thorin opened the door.

Farria walked in, surprisingly calm. "Hullo."

Farria's papa's mouth quirked at one corner at his daughter's calm and casual greeting. Dis shook her head and smiled tiredly. "Come meet your brother, Farria," she said. "His name is Fili."

Farria walked over to the bed where her mother lay. Dis handed her daughter the bundle containing baby Fili.

Farria grinned widely. Thorin, guessing what the girl was thinking, caught her eye and shook his head.

Dis and her husband looked askance at Thorin. Thorin had always been the one to deal with Farria—her parents didn't know about her thieving tendencies. To assuage his sister and brother-in-law, Thorin shook his head with a grin and looked over at Farria, cooing gently to Fili.

Soon enough Farria and Thorin had to leave, once Farria gathered a bag of things she wanted—to let Dis and Fili rest, Farria was to stay for a time with her uncle.

That night Thorin built himself a bedroll, giving Farria his bed. After he tucked in the five-year-old, he sat on the bed next to her.

"You'll have to be a good role model for Fili, Farria. No stealing or sneaking around. Fili's going to learn from you."

Farria blinked up at her uncle, then, burying herself in the thick blankets, fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now we meet Kili! Yay! Thank you to the following: Cockapoo, reclaim the gold, Riccarda, and laithano for reviewing.**

* * *

As Fili aged, he and Farria were almost inseparable. Farria taught him to run almost before he had learned to walk. She didn't teach him to pickpocket or throw knives, though she herself didn't stop these activities. Farria's only frustration with her brother was that he was, by her standards, a slow learner. Farria had taught herself just about everything, and picked things up from just seeing them once. Fili required teaching, and wasn't as fast on the uptake.

When Farria was ten and Fili five, Dis bore another child. This time Farria had an idea of what was going on, while Fili was the one confused. Again Thorin kept Dis' other children to keep them out of the way.

This birth was more difficult than Fili's had been. Thorin had to keep Fili occupied, as Farria had vanished. Thorin had a few ideas where his niece had gotten to, but as long as she wasn't thieving—she hadn't dropped her bad habits, just kept them away from Fili—he didn't really care.

When one who had helped with the birth arrived—finally—Thorin knew he had to find his niece. After sending Fili off to visit his mother and new sibling, Thorin set off to locate Farria.

After fifteen minutes Thorin found her in one of the training rooms. She had dragged a training dummy to the center of the floor and there were knives flashing through the air.

Thorin stood for a few minutes, watching, admiring Farria's aim. Not only did she always hit the target, she almost always hit the kill zone.

Finally Thorin had to step forward and get Farria's attention.

Once Farria had retrieved her knives—which Thorin noticed were quite beat up—the replaced the dummy, she followed Thorin down the hallways.

They reached the rooms and Farria led the way in.

Fili was sitting on a chair, clutching a squirming bundle, with his father hovering over him, presumably to intervene in the five-year-old was to drop the baby.

Fili looked up as Farria and Thorin entered the room. "I has a brudder, and his name is Kiwi!" Fili announced proudly.

Thorin glanced at his sister. "Please tell me he meant 'Kili.'"

Dis nodded.

"Ah," Thorin said. "I'm very glad that my nephew will not have to go through life named after an exotic fruit."

Farria laughed, then went over to look at Kili. She grinned. "He's cute."

Fili wrinkled his nose. "You sound like a girl."

Farria laughed. "That's because I am a girl, silly."

Fili frowned. "But you don't act like it."

Thorin slipped out the room silently as Farria and Fili discussed how much Farria acted like a girl—or not, rather.

Kili, who was still being held by Fili, squirmed inside the blanket wrapped tightly around him.

Farria leaned over and gently took Kili from Fili's arms. She whispered softly to him, running a finger lightly along his nose.

The next day, as the group was again with Dis, fawning over Kili, Thorin entered carrying a soft leather bag. He drew out a piece of wood and handed it to Fili. The young dwarf's eyes went wide was he realized that what he had been handed was a wooden sword. He danced around the room waving the sword, then hit Farria's leg with it, and shouted, "Now you're dead, Faiwia!"

Farria, who had been holding Kili, handed the baby to her father, then chased Fili around the room. "I'll get you, little warrior."

Fili shrieked excitedly and hid behind Thorin.

"I have something for you, too, Farria," Thorin said. "Fili, leave your sister alone."

Thorin pulled a wooden box from his bag. Farria opened it, and her face split into a wide smile. "Thank you, thank you, Uncle Thorin!"

Fili crept over to his sister and peered into her box. "What dey, Faiwia? Dey shiny."

Farria drew a small, shining blade from the box, one of ten. The hilt was set with a glistening blue stone. "They're new throwing knives."

Dis frowned at her brother. "Throwing knives, Thorin? Really?"

Thorin shrugged. "I got to see her throwing yesterday. She hit the training dummy every time, and the targets on the dummy nearly every time. She is very good at it."

Farria ducked her head and returned the knife to its place in the box.

That afternoon saw Thorin, Farria, and Fili in one of the training rooms. Thorin had his own wooden sword, and was teaching his nephew how to use his while Farria practiced with her new set of knives.

After about half an hour, Fili—still young at five—began to tire. When he headed over to a corner to sit on a pile of mats Thorin exchanged his wooden sword for a real one, and gestured Farria over.

The pair started to spar, Thorin shouting out instructions and reminders to the ten-year-old. Finally, after a badly timed blow nearly took off Farria's fingers, the group ended practice for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm not too fond of this chapter...oh, well. I wanted to update, and this is what I had. On a non-Hobbit related note, guess who turned sixteen on Monday? :) Love to laithano, alexiroseni, Cockapoo, REDROBINS007, and kilithemajestic0926 for reviewing. I really, really love reviews. They are birthday presents! :D**

* * *

"Why can't me come, too?" three-year-old Kili whined as he chased after his sister.

Farria, hoping that if he was ignored, Kili would let her be, plowed on ahead through the crowded hallways, her fingers itching to practice pickpocketing. But she had promised her uncle that she would be a good role model to both her brothers, and so couldn't act on her impulses.

As Kili tackled her legs, Farria had no choice but to stop and answer her youngest brother. "Because, small one, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm going to practice weaponry, and I know you'll get in the way. It's in your nature."

Kili pouted, peering up at his sister through big dark eyes. Farria smiled slightly and ruffled the three-year-old's dark hair.

"You are too cute," she murmured. "But you still can't come."

Kili's face fell. "But you wet Fiwi go," he pointed out. "If Fiwi can, why can't me? Do you wike Fiwi betta?"

Farria shook her head. "No, cutie. He's just older."

"Oi!" came a shout. "You're blocking the way."

Farria spun and scowled at the dwarf who had shouted.

Behind his sister, Kili giggled. "You has a siwwy hat," he informed the dwarf.

The dwarf-man, who was rather fond of his 'silly hat,' looked taken aback, then passed the two young dwarves.

Farria looked down at her youngest brother. "Come on, Kili. Let's get you home." Farria picked Kili up and headed back the way the two of them had come.

When the pair entered the room they were met by an odd sight-their mother holding a child wrapped in a brown plaid blanket.

Farria looked curiously at Dis. "What is that? And don't say a baby-I can see that."

Dis looked at her daughter with exasperation. "Really, Farria? Must you be sarcastic about everything?"

Farria smiled. "Yes."

Dis sighed. "_Farria._ But this is Fysa. Her parents were killed in a mining accident. We're taking her in-adopting her."

"What adoptin'?" Kili asked.

"Taking in a kid who's not your biological child. She's gonna be our sister," Farria said absently.

Kili looked confused, but shrugged it off.

As Dis distracted Kili, Farria slipped out of the room again.

* * *

When Farria entered the training room she could see Fili struggling with a real sword. It was much heavier than his wooden practice sword, though weighted in the same way. He tried to lift it again, and Farria saw the flash of a blue gem set in the hilt.

"Hey, crazy," Farria said. "What are you doing with my sword?"

Fili jumped and dropped the sword. It clattered to the ground, and Farria scooped it up.

"Why were you using my sword?" Farria inquired, her voice strained. She was trying not to yell-she _hated_ people touching her weapons.

Fili gulped. Farria didn't like others touching her things, and he knew it. He had been pushing his luck using the sword, and he had been caught.

Farria ruffled Fili's hair00it was getting long-and put the sword on one of the mats. Pulling a dummy out to the center of the floor, she placed her knives by her feet and sent them spinning, one by one, through the air to sink into the dummy, always hitting where they were aimed.

A small, dark head poked into the room, and Farria stopped at once. "Kili!" she yelled. "You can't be in here. Out!"

Kili pouted. "But Fiwi's in here. Why me not sit wif Fiwi?"

Farria sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Fine. Sit. But _do not _move, and _do not_ touch anything."

As her two little brothers sat quietly-for once-Farria returned to her practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**So there is quite a bit of a time jump here...if you lovely people really want, I'll do a fic about their childhood. Oh, and here it stops following the movie exactly-I will make up details and change the timeline and such. So if you're a purist, well, stop reading. Thank and virtual brownies (but not the corners-I ate those...) to laithano, Mongoose Peasant, REDROBINS007, rollwithbutter, Cockapoo, and SapphireShelle91 for reviewing.**

* * *

The four children grew rapidly. Soon enough, Kili was coming of age, Fili had started looking at female dwarves, and Fysa had found work as a seamstress. Farria still ran free.

As they had grown, the differences between Fysa and her adopted siblings were made clear. Farria, Fili, and Kili would sit together laughing and talking rambunctiously as they cared for their weapons, while Fysa would be sitting calmly and sewing. The boys and Farria would leave to train, going into the halls armed to the teeth. The sharpest weapon Fysa bore, in contrast, was a sewing needle, or maybe her scissors. The four of them still got along, there was just a divide.

One day Thorin took his sister's children for the day with the sole intent of teaching Fysa to defend herself.

It was quite an ordeal. Thorin spent a good hour trying to get Fysa to simply pick up a blade. As Farria, Fili, and Kili tired of waiting after about ten minutes, they amused themselves with some sort of knife game.

After Fysa finally picked up the blade. her siblings abandoned their game to help. But as Thorin needed time to show Fysa how to properly hold the dagger, the others worked on their own training, pitting Kili's arrows against Farria's throwing knives.

Finally Thorin had Fysa sorted and called the other three over to him. On his command, Farria and Kili demonstrated the moves Thorin called out, and Fili, the most patient of the three, worked with Fysa.

* * *

When the group finally finished Fysa headed gratefully back to the rooms, and Farria went off to another hall to hunt down something to eat. Fili and Kili went to follow her, but they were stopped by Thorin.

"I need to talk to you two," he said. "I have heard rumors that the time is right to reclaim Erebor. I will need a company of loyal dwarves. Will you join?"

Fili and Kili exchanged a glance. "And Farria?" Kili asked.

Thorin sighed and shook his head. "If we don't make it back...I need one of you to stay here, as my heir. Technically, Fili, as the oldest male, is the heir, but if all of us fall, it will pass to Farria. Because, honestly, Fysa could never be queen and the ruler our people need. Also, your mother will have my head if I lose all three of you."

"Farria will be furious," Fili pointed out.

Thorin shrugged. "So we don't tell her."

* * *

Over the next several weeks Farria found herself shut out by her brothers and uncle more and more often. As even cornering them did no good, Farria began to employ her thievery skills as a spy, sneaking into rooms before Thorin and her brothers entered, oftentimes wedging herself into the ceiling beams to watch the meetings. As hard as Thorin, Fili, and Kili tried to hide their planning, Farria kept up with them every step of the way.

Finally, the day came when Fili and Kili were to leave. Farria, her bags and weapons packed, hid outside the exit she knew her brothers would use.

As night fell, Farria pulled her coat close around her and look about nervously.

Finally, Fili and Kili exited the mountain, carrying all their weapons. As they set out Farria followed her little brothers down the slope.

As time passed Farria followed Fili and Kili through all sorts of terrain, hiding when and where she could.

Finally, Fili and Kili arrived in a quaint countryside with hole-in-the-ground houses. The people there, if they could be called such, were shorter than the dwarves, and Farria recognized them from her books as _hobbits_.

Her brothers approached a green door, which was opened by an upset-looking hobbit. After doing the whole introduce-yourself-and-bow thing, Fili and Kili vanished into the hobbit hole.

As Farria kept herself hidden, eight other dwarves, as well as a wizard, arrived. Finally, Thorin himself, who had set out two months before his nephews, arrived.

Farria could hear voices inside the hill, but didn't dare peer into windows for fear of getting caught.

As the night grew long Farria curled up under a buch in the hobbit's garden and fell asleep.


End file.
